Scatman John
Scatman John was a techno singer act from JayGT: Fantasy Island. He was eliminated in the Judge Cuts, but returned to the Wildcard Round. In the end, he finished the competition in 4th place. Scatman John will return for JayGT: All-Stars. Scatman John returned for a third time to JayGT: Mike Drop, where he was eliminated in the Quarterfinals. Background Scatman John was an American music artist who created a fusion of scat singing and dance music, best known for his 1995 hits "Scatman (Ski Ba Bop Ba Dop Bop)" and "Scatman's World" and 1997 hit "Everybody Jam!" As a stutterer, John stated that scatting was "turning his biggest problem into his biggest asset." Scatman John sold millions of recordings worldwide and was named "Best New Artist" in the Echo Awards in both Japan and Germany. He was a recipient of the American Speech-Language-Hearing Association's Annie Glenn Award for outstanding service to the stuttering community and National Stuttering Association Hall of Fame. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scatman_John Judge Cuts Scatman John's Judge Cuts performance in Episode FI04 consisted of performing his song "Scatman (Ski-Ba-Bop-Ba-Dop-Bop)". JayDK, Cards, and Pennies gave him standing ovations. Unfortunately, Scatman John's act was hindered by technical difficulties, which prevented two of the judges from viewing the performance. This moment coined the term "Scatmangate" (see trivia for more details). In the end, this caused Scatman to not be picked by the judges for the Quarterfinals, eliminating him from the competition along with Poreotics and Toni Braxton. Wildcard Round Scatman John was one of Pennies' three picks to return to the Wildcard Round. His performance in Episode FI05 consisted of singing his song "Scatman's World". JayDK, Cards, Pennies, and Foxy all gave him standing ovations. Scatman John received enough votes to be sent to the Quarterfinals instead of Moon Man and Rebecca Sugar. Quarterfinals Scatman John's Quarterfinals performance in Episode FI07 consisted of singing his song "Everybody Jam!" while a hologram of Louis Armstrong performed on stage with him. JayDK, Cards, Pennies, and Foxy all gave him standing ovations. Scatman John received enough votes to be sent to the Semifinals instead of Bo Burnham. Death Scatman John died of lung cancer on December 3, 1999. He was 57. Trivia *Scatman John was the highest placing wildcard act of JayGT: Fantasy Island. *"Scatmangate" was the controversial event in JayGT: Fantasy Island where head judge JayDK accidentally left out Scatman John's Judge Cuts video in Episode FI04, and two of the fellow judges decided to finish their verdicts and send in their votes without letting Jay know of his error. This event may have unfairly eliminated Scatman John from the competition. Scatman John was brought back by Pennies for the Wild Card Show, and ended his run on the show in 4th place overall. Category:Acts Category:Male Singers Category:FI Acts Category:FI Male Singers Category:Deceased Contestants Category:Wildcard Acts Category:FI Wildcard Acts Category:Quarterfinalists Category:FI Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:FI Semifinalists Category:Finalists Category:FI Finalists Category:Grand Finalists Category:FI Grand Finalists Category:4th Place Category:Pennies' Wildcards Category:Fan Favorites Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:All-Star Acts Category:All-Star Male Singers Category:Threepeaters Category:MD Acts Category:MD Male Singers